


Just a Background Character in Their Romance Story

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Haruto runs a coffee shop. Sometimes romance happens, and Haruto gets to see it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Just a Background Character in Their Romance Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Haruto saw a lot of people at his coffee shop. Usually, he would see people who came on a regular basis to make their regular order, on their way to school or work.  
Sometimes he got a pair of teenagers. And even if they didn't say they were on a date or in a relationship, he could tell.  
They would hold hands while ordering, only letting go when one needed to find their wallet and pay, which Haruto never pointed out.  
Then they would go wait at a table, smiling at each other. If they were on their first or second date, they would be more nervous and talk about something random while waiting. They would usually order a snack too.  
Haruto made their drinks, and one of them would come over and get the drinks, quickly returning to the table.  
Haruto never paid attention to the date. He was busy running a cafe, and he didn't pay much attention to the couple.  
Sometimes he looked over in time to see them sharing food or drinks, but he never directly saw their first kiss or anything. Not that he wanted to.  
But the dates usually went well, as far as he knew. There was never a dramatic breakup at his store.  
Haruto liked seeing couples come by on a regular basis.  
Over time, they turned into regular customers, and he saw a little part of their story. The part where they were on the way to school or work, and would stop for the exact same order on a regular basis. Usually they showed up at the same time, approximately.  
If they were high schoolers, they would also graduate, and he never mentioned it, but he was aware when customers talked about it.  
Haruto could tell when a relationship was going to end happily. It was easy: they lasted a long time.  
When customers came by often together and celebrated anniversaries sometimes, he would know their story would end happily. If they stopped coming, he would just have to hope for the best.  
Haruto never got invested in the romance.  
But he did give them a free cookie on their anniversary if they wanted, and he was happy for them.  
But he was just a background character in their romance story.  
(And he liked it that way. He had a different story to be the main character of.)


End file.
